The Nightmares Over
by Spartan Girl 350
Summary: A story of an abused girl who runs away and ends up finding family, love, friendship and freedom with the Cullens'. Set just a little before New Moon. Story begins on chapter 7. see orginal author for the beginning. See how the saga could have gone. AU
1. Preface

**Hello, this is Saprtan Girl 350, I had some comments to put the first few chapter up... so there they are :) **

This was an idea that came into my head while I was asleep. I hope you enjoy it. Remember, I do not own Twilight, yet. My mother is still working on it.

Preface

"Mom! I'm home!" I called as I stepped into my apartment in Vancouver. As usual there was no answer. I walked into my room and put my laptop in it's carry bag. I grabbed a suitcase and filled it with clothes, shampoo, soap, some deodorant and some other toiletries.

I walked into the hall and grabbed my backpack. I emptied it's contents onto my bed and shoved them under my bed. I went into the kitchen and took some canned goods, Kraft Dinner, TV dinners and other travel foods.

I grabbed five cans of pop from the fridge. When I closed it, I saw the note.

_Jamie,_

_I went with Drake and his buddies for a couple drinks. We'll be home by supper time._

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. I did not want to deal with that fact that she took him back. The sleaze-bucket she calls a husband.

No, I'm won't stay in a house with _that_ thing. Not after all he has done to me. After all those years of torture and abuse.

I stepped into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. My brown hair fell in waves down my shoulders; my bangs went just to my nose. My copper coloured highlights really made me stand out. My brown eyes are weird. One eye is chocolate brown and the other eye is so dark it's almost black. You can barley see the pupil in that eye.

I sat at the table reading until mom and Drake walked in. I put my book in my backpack and pretended I was happy to see them.

"Hi mom! Drake!" I said with fake happiness, even though inside it was killing me that he was still here.

"Hello Jamie!" the slime ball said. He was looking at with a look that said, 'just wait 'til your mother isn't here'. I gulped, knowing I would not be alone with him, ever again. Not if my plan goes like planned.

I sat at the table with my mother and _him_ and made small talk. After dinner I gave my mother a hug and went into my room. I packed a couple books, some DVDs, a portable DVD, my MP3, a lighter, some Tylenol, some band aids and a few other things from my first aid kit.

I put the suitcase and the backpack under my bed. I locked my door and my window and put my baseball bat in the bed beside me. I climbed into be and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Runaway

I woke up the next morning at five AM. I grabbed my suitcase and put my backpack on my shoulders. I grabbed my life's savings (352.99) and put it in my jeans pocket. I took my mothers 'tent in a can' and shoved it in the backpack too. I walked into the living room and groaned at the sight in front of me. Mom passed out on the sofa, a bottle of beer hanging from her hand and Drake passed out on the floor.

I walked out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye. I walked until I got to the train tracks. As usual there was a train waiting there. I opened the abandoned compartment and threw my suitcase in. Then I climbed in. I set my backpack down and pulled my cell phone out. I called my house and said I left for school and I would talk to mom later, which was a lie. I threw my cell phone into the woods, along with a shirt that had a lot of my blood on it. I cut my self while I was cutting carrots one day and never washed the blood out.

When the train jerked to a start I pulled out _Evermore_ and started reading. I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

_DREAM/FLASHBACK (two years earlier)_

_I was lying in bed, sleeping. Mom was in bed, Drake was out. I looked at my watch, 1:33 AM. I heard a key jiggling. Drake was home. He was like the father I never had. My brown and copper hair was down to butt and pulled up in a pony tail. _

_My door opened and a very drunk Drake staggered into the room. I smiled and said, "hi Drake!" His face was an expression I didn't recognize. He came and forced his lips onto mine. My heart started pounding in my chest and a sweat broke across me. I pushed him away and went to the bathroom. _

_After five minutes I went back to my room and he followed me. He didn't even have pants on. _

"_Shut up! Or I'll beat your face in!" he growled. I gulped. He started rubbing my leg. I was too shocked to move for a few seconds until finally I had enough. When he tried to kiss me again I shoved him off and screamed the one thing I knew would save my life!_

"_MOM!"_

I woke up drenched with sweat. I opened my eyes and for a second I forgot where I was. Then when I remembered it was like a slap in the face. I looked around the compartment and groaned. I checked my watch. 12:51 pm. I've been gone for six hours already.

Are they looking for me? Does my mother even know I'm gone? Does she even care? I took a wet-nap from my bag and whipped my face. Just as I did the door flew open and a rather large man came in.

"Alright missy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said quietly. I grabbed my things and ran off the train. I knew he could have had me arrested and I was very lucky he didn't. I walked into the train station and asked the tall blonde boy at the counter exactly where I was.

"Forks, Washington," he answered grinning. **A/N I don't know if there is a train station in Forks or not. **I groaned. That would explain the rain. I walked out of the station. I walked down a road, trying to figure out where I was going. I was about to go into a store when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and found myself looking into the eyes of a police officer.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I ask why you aren't in school?" he asked quickly. I smiled and said, "I'm new in town and don't know my way to the school". A smile came across his face. "I thought you were another ditcher. We've had three this month. Please, let me drive you," he said quietly.

I followed him towards his cruiser and got in the passenger seat. We drove for a good ten minutes before pulling up to Forks High School. "What's you're name?" he asked quietly.

"Um, Jamie Smith", I said making up a last name. He smiled and said, "Well, Jamie, I'll tell my daughter to keep an eye out for you".

I stepped into the school and registered. I made up an address from the top of my head. She didn't ask for ID, thankfully. **I know they'd ask for ID but that would complicate things too much. **

I stepped into the hall and looked around. The school wasn't very big, less intimidating. However that also means word spreads faster, so by 3:10, everybody will be aware of my arrival. I made my way down the hall and stepped into my first period class.

The day went by very quickly because I was only there for the afternoon. But everybody knew my name by the end of the day. One boy, Mike Newton, was already getting on my nerves.

"Jamie, can I drive you home?" he asked for the twelfth time. I groaned. I couldn't just tell him I didn't have a home for him to drive me to. "I told you for the twelfth time-and 'yes' I have been counting- I do not need a ride. I want to walk and get some exercise!" He shook his head and left the room.

As I left the classroom, I noticed one really pale, perfect boy staring at me, with his intense gold eyes. It was as if he was asking if I was alright. I gave him a small smile and walked out the door.

I walked up and long road, filled with brightly lit houses and warm stores. I went into a restaurant and ordered myself some fries and a burger. My stomach was screaming for food, seeing as I hadn't eaten since I left _"home"_ this morning. I ate the food and paid at the counter. The boy at the desk was Tyler, Mike's best friend. He grinned at me and when he thought I wasn't looking, took three dollars off the price of my food.

Outside the restaurant was warm because it was only fall. I walked through a thick patch of woods until I found the perfect place to seek shelter. I was exactly five miles in the woods, nobody would be out here. I set my bag down. I followed the directions on the 'Tent in a Can' and smiled happily at the tent. It was a three person tent. It was without a doubt big enough for me and my belongings. With that I turned on my portable DVD player and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lost and Found

I woke up the next day feeling very stiff and cold. Sleeping on the ground is not as fun as it looked in the camping movies. Then again, I didn't have a sleeping bag either. I stood up and decided to take a walk in the woods. I knew I'd remember my way back, I have really good directional skills.

When I finished my morning walk I headed back to the tent. The forest was very green and very wet. I picked up my backpack and smiled when I realized I still had some note books a binder and some pencils. I started walking towards Forks High with a small grin on my face. However I didn't even get two feet away from the tent before I heard the growling. I looked behind me and there was a very large grizzly bear standing behind me. I screamed and climbed up the first tree I could find.

The bear stayed at the bottom of the tree, not moving, waiting for me to come down.

MPOV

"Mark, can you drive everyone home? I'm going out with Bella tonight," Edward said smiling. I could tell he really loved Bella. She was pretty cool. I shook my head. "Ask Rosalie, or Emmett. I'm going hunting tonight," I said quickly.

"Kay, see you tonight," he said dashing into the school to meet Bella. I went into the woods and broke into a run. That's when I heard a heartbeat beating really fast, out of what I assume was fear. I Ran towards the heartbeat, determined to help.

When I arrived I saw the new girl from my history class, perched in a tree very high up. Her very lightly tanned skin was ghost white from fear. She was shaking wildly, making it harder for her to cling to the bark. Her brown eyes were squeezed shut with fear.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, causing her to jump. I stretched my arms and prepared to catch her if she fell.

"D-do I l-look o-ok-kay t-to you?" she asked, shaking violently. I grabbed the tree and started climbing. I didn't stop until I was right beside her. She threw her arms around my neck and gripped me with a death grip. I climbed down with her clinging to me with strength that could only come from a very powerful adrenaline rush.

When I set her on the ground her legs were shaking so hard she fell over. "How long were you up there?" I asked her as I bent down and scooped her into my arms. Her brown eyes were relaxing by the second. Her eyes were even starting to droop for exhaustion.

"I've been up there since this morning, when a bear chased me up that tree." She said still shaking. Then I remembered where we were.

"Why are you in the woods, by yourself?" I asked. Her face turned a bit red and her already fast beating heart sped up a bit more. "Iamstayinginthewoods," she said so fast that no human would ever make out what she just said. But I heard her just fine.

"Why are you staying in the woods, don't you have a house?" I asked her. She shook her head, tears streaming down her eyes. "I don't have a home, or a family. It's just me and the outdoors. I'm going to get a job and rent a place" she said quietly.

"Nonsense! You're coming to live with me and my family and that's it!" I announced and started walking towards my house. The girl didn't argue, probably because after two steps she already half asleep.

When she was fully asleep I started running at vampire speed towards to house.

When I reached the house, Alice was waiting outside. "She is beautiful!" she announced taking the girl into her arms and running her upstairs, probably to lay her down.

JamPOV (not James)

I woke up in a yellow room on a queen-sized bed. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I wasn't in the hospital because they don't have queen-sized beds. I realized I was at the pale-boy-who-saved-me's house; either that or foster care.

The door to the room opened and in stepped the perfect pale boy. "Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed grinning. I smiled and said, "yeah, thank you for saving me". His face suddenly became serious. "I need to tell you something, about my family. A secret, that you can't ever tell anyone but you'll need to know it if you're going to stay here," he said sitting down on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, expecting something big. He took a deep breath and said, "My family and I are vampires".

"Vampires?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly. He nodded. "Hmm, I guess that explains how you got up that tree so fast," I said to myself, pretty sure he could hear me. He nodded again and said, "Aren't you going to scream, runaway, because I won't stop you". I smiled and said, "No, you saved my _life_. Why would I run from the one who saved me?" I asked quietly.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked. _Millions!_ "A few," I said quietly.

"Why were you out in the day," I asked. He smiled and said, "The sun doesn't kill us. Maybe one day I'll show you what it does do to us," he said smiling. I could see relief all over his face.

"What about garlic, crosses and holy water?" I asked. He just laughed again. "Myth, myth and holy water is just water in a special bottle," he said smiling. "Any other questions?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, what's your name?" I asked.

"Mark Cullen," he said, "what about you? What's your name?"

"My name is Jamie Smith," I said smiling.

"Would you like to meet the rest of my family?" he asked quietly. I nodded and followed Mark downstairs. There was a sofa full of vampires waiting downstairs.

The smallest one, the one about my size, danced over and said, "Welcome to the family! I'm Alice". She seemed like she had too much caffeine. The blonde boy smiled and nodded, "I'm Jasper". I smiled and waved to him.

The perfect blonde girl looked icily at me and said in a cold voice, "I'm Rosalie".

I smiled at her too but I felt a bit intimidated by her. The huge boy who looked like he could be his own football team scooped me up and hugged me so tight I thought my ribs were going to explode.

"Emmett! Go gentle on the human! Hugs are not supposed to break your ribs!" Alice screamed.

He placed me on the ground and said, "I'm sorry. I'm Emmett and I'll be your big brother from here on out!" I smiled at him.

"Oh and you'll meet Carlisle and Esme tonight and maybe even Edward and Bella," Alice informed me smiling.

Suddenly my stomach let out a huge growl. "Okay, I already ordered pizza for you, pepperoni and extra cheddar cheese," Alice said smiling. "Alice is psychic," Mark informed me. "Oh and Jasper can feel and change your emotions and Edward can read minds," Mark explained. _Read minds!_

"Yeah, you'll have to get used to it. He does it all the time," Alice chirped happily.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm also going to put Bella's POV in this chapter. But in the beginning it will be Jamie's POV.**

**Me: Bella, Edward! I own Twilight!**

**Bella: You don't own Twilight! *to Edward* She doesn't own Twilight, does she?**

**Edward: No she doesn't**

**Me:*sobs* Maybe one day?**

**Edward: Yeah, sure**

**Me: Really!**

**Bella and Edward: NO!**

**Me: Damn! I don't own Twilight, Or Bella or Edward! But I do own Jamie and Mark!**

Chapter Three: Surprise

"Mark, show Jamie to her room!" Alice said disappearing from where she was. I rubbed my eyes and tried to figure out where she went. Mark just put his arm around me and lead me upstairs again.

He opened a door and lead me into a light purple room with beautiful furniture. There was a plasma screen TV, a CD player and lots more. The floor was fuzzy purple and the pillows and blankets were fuzzy. I squealed and jumped onto the queen-sized bed. Mark stood at the door and laughed.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I tried to make myself calm but I'm sure the huge grin on my face sold me out. "Yeah, it's cool," I said.

"Could you calm down? I'm three seconds away from jumping up and down like a girl!" a voice called upstairs.

"Jasper, she's excited!" Mark called downstairs to his brother.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were in his car driving towards his house. I was dreaded my eighteenth birthday, which was in less then a couple weeks. I was going to be eighteen years old; an entire year older then my vampire boyfriend.

Halfway to his house he pulled over the car. "Edward is there something wrong?" I asked, worried. He smiled and said, "No, love, everything is fine. It's just; Alice had a vision earlier today. When we arrive to the house today, there will be a new person living there".

"A new person?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, from what I've seen in Alice's visions, she really nice," Edward said smiling and gripping my hand with his cold hand.

"What's her name?" I asked trying to find out more about this new vampire. (AN Edward didn't mention she was human, now did he?)

"Her name is Jamie, I think. But that's all I know," he said smiling. I smiled back and placed a kiss on his cold lips.

Edward started driving towards the house. I knew she wasn't dangerous because Edward would never put me in that kind of situation. But I couldn't help feel a bit nervous. What if something happens? Is she vegetarian like Edward and his family? Will she hurt me?

When we reached the Cullens' house I was very nervous. Edward smiled and griped my hand. I followed him to the house and the first person I noticed had her back to me. She had the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. It was wavy and brown with copper highlights flowing through it. But it didn't look fake, it look natural. It went almost to the middle of her back. She looked to be only an inch taller then Alice. I gulped, knowing she probably heard.

Edward's Brother Mark tapped her shoulder and pointed in my direction. She turned around and I noticed her slightly tanned face, a touch of blush and brown eyes that shown in two different shades. That's when it dawned upon me.

"You're human!" I hollered. I blushed furiously when IU realized what I just said. She gave a small laugh before saying, "Oh my god! So are you! We should totally start a club!" With that, we all started laughing.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said reaching my hand out to shake hers. She took my hand and shook it, "I'm Jamie. Hey aren't you the chief's daughter?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, shocked. "Oh, he was the one who drove me to school. Can you thank him for me?"

"This is awesome! You two are going to be best friends!" a loud voice that made me jump said. I looked to my side to find Alice standing beside me. "Agh!" I said jumping back.

"You'll get used to it," I said still getting over her shock. Jamie gave me a small smile.

"So where are you from?" I asked quietly. I noticed her face went firm for a couple seconds before she put her smile back on her face. "I'm an orphan. I don't really come from anywhere," she said. "I had a family a couple years ago but that's gone now and I have nobody," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She gave me a small smile and said, "Its okay. I'm fine; I'm a lot tougher then I look".

JPOV

Bella and Edward stayed for a while. After a couple hours Bella was tired, so Edward took her home. I went up to my room and watched TV. I grabbed my book, My Sister's Keeper and started reading. I heard a light knock on the door. I peeked up from my book and said, "Come in".

Mark stepped in and sat down on my bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I grinned and said, "oh, I'm fine". He smiled, making my heart beat just a bit faster. "That's good, do you need anything?" he asked quietly. I shook my head. "Okay, tomorrow, you'll come to school with us. We'll tell everyone that you are Esme's niece. Is that okay with you?" I nodded quietly. Mark smiled. "Excellent, Alice will probably wake you up and give you a morning make-over".

I nodded and put my book down. "You want to watch CSI with me?" I asked quietly. Mark nodded and said, "Sure". My heart leaped excitedly. I calmed it down and turned on the TV.

Today's episode of CSI was good. One girl died and got two confessions. One confession was from a twelve-year-old and the other one from her older brother. The girl got convicted because she didn't want her brother to go to jail. But in the end it turned out it was the older brother who did it but by then it was too late to convict him.

I fell asleep just as the end credits started rolling. I remember Mark tucking me into bed before my dreams took over completely.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: This is your life

"Wakey, wakey, Jamie!" a high voice squealed over my head. I opened an eye to see Alice standing over my head, grinning.

I tried to clear my mind of the memories that had haunted my dreams while I was asleep. The memories of my drunken mother, the kids at school and Drake when he… _Stop thinking about it!_ I thought hysterically to myself.

"What time is, Alice?" I asked squinting. She smiled and chirped, "4:55, silly!" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, why would I want to sleep any later then five in the bloody moring," I growled. Alice giggled and said, "We have to get you ready for school!" she announced pulling make-up and brand new clothes from behind her back.

One Hour Later

I was finally to Alice's approval. My hair was curls into ringlets and my make-up was done very lightly. I smiled at the mirror and grinned. I climbed into the silver Volvo with Edward and Alice.

"First we are going to pick up Bella, just in case you want to ride with Emmett, Mark, Rosalie and Jasper," Edward said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm going to ride with Rosalie, the one who will spend to entire drive glaring at me. No thank you," I said grimacing. Alice and Edward laughed as Mark climbed into Emmett's jeep.

When we arrived at the school, Mike was waiting outside of Edward's car, (for Bella most likely). When he saw both me _and _Bella walking out of the car, his expression changed to the expression you'd see if someone told him he had won the lottery.

"Bella, Jamie, did you both decide you want the Newt-man?" he asked seductively. Bella and me both grimaced and said, "no way". Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and guided her into the school.

That night after school, I was in my room writing in my diary. Everyone had gone hunting, except Edward. I somehow got to thinking about _everything._ I forgot all about Edward and his mind-reading until he knocked on my door. His face was grim and concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching my face. I looked at my feet, knowing he knew everything.

"You won't tell them, will you?" I asked, tear threatening to fall down my cheeks. He shook his head and patted my shoulder. "I won't tell them until you are ready. I am sorry. I hope you know, if you need to, you can talk to me," he said smiling warmly.

_He was my step-father! You don't know all the things he had done to me and my family. I had to leave. He was going to kill me,_ I thought sobbing. He gave me a hug and patted my back.

"I have to go now, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and smiled, sniffling. I smiled and went back to writing. Edward climbed out the window and ran. "Say 'hi' to Bella for me," I shouted, giggling.

Ten minutes later my eyes were dry. Poufy and defiantly red but the were dry. Mark and Emmett ran into the house laughing. When Mark saw my face, he stopped laughing.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern and worry. I nodded and said, "I was just thinking about my family". He wrapped his cool arms around me. I felt completely safe and right with him holding me.

"Do you miss them?" he asked quietly. I wanted to say no but that would look suspicious. So I looked him in the eye and said in an honest tone. "I miss who they used to be," I said frowning.

You know before mom was drunk every night and before drake became a rapist- abusive- bastard. He nodded and pulled away. I felt myself blush as he looked at me with many emotions present on his face.

"I am going to watch CSI, would you like to come?" he asked. I nodded and followed him upstairs. We watched two episodes before my stomach let out a loud growl.

"Hungry?" Mark asked smiling. I nodded.

"What would you like?" he asked, smiling. I felt my knees go weak for a mili-second when he did that. "Tacos and nachos," I asked smiling. He nodded and took me downstairs. I gaped at the table. I was full of tacos and cheesy nachos. She smell of warm cheese, beef on peppers made my mouth water.


	6. Chapter 5

I got this idea from my friend. A humorous chapter.

Chapter Five: Jamie's Wild Night

I had been living with the Cullens' for a whole week now. I was sitting in my room thinking about Mark. It may be my imagination but I think I am developing a crush on him.

Emmett was downstairs playing video games and I was getting ready to watch a new episode of CSI Miami. I was about to change the channel when I heard Emmett whine, "Jamie, I'm bored!" I groaned and looked him in the eyes.

"Want to watch CSI with me?" I asked, smiling. He paused for a second and said, "I want to play a game!" he screamed, grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs.

"What are we going to play?" I asked flustered. He smiled and said, "truth or dare!"

"Fine, I'll give you a dare Emmett. But I'll only do mine, if you do yours," I said evilly, already planning my dare.

"Fine! Hit me with your best shot!" he shouted.

"Emmett, I dare you to go to Jessica Stanley's, confess you undying love for her and make out with her for one minute!" I said grinning.

I followed Emmett to his cat and watched as he knocked on the door. I opened the window and heard him exclaim, "Jessica Stanley, I am in love with you! You are the one and only girl for me! I am sorry it took so long for me to realize this! Kiss me! Kiss me!" he shouted, kissing her full on the lips. She made no hesitation to stick her tongue down his throat. I gagged mentally as I watched them make out.

At the exact end of a minute, Emmett came into the car and grimaced at me. "You are evil… That is why I am thrilled you are my sister!" he shouted now grinning evilly at me. My stomach went into knots at that smile. It meant evil and bad things to come. I was in for it. Revenge was going to be a bitch.

He started driving, I wasn't sure where he was driving to and I didn't want to ask. I knew the game was still on by the look on his face. I also knew we were going to the location of my dare and that terrified me. I was more scared of Emmett right now then I had ever been of Drake, my mom or anyone else in my life. But for the first time it wasn't a bad thing. It was just for fun. I wasn't going to be hurt in anymore immoral way, just embarrassed slightly… or ultimately.

We arrived to a house. It was brown, ugly and weird. "Okay, little sister. It's time for your dare," he said looking at the house. I looked at the mailbox and knew exactly what was coming.

"No, please no!" I begged. He shook his head and pointed to the house. I gulped as I walked up to the door and knocked. The door flew open and there was Mike Newton, in cowboy pyjamas and Barney slippers. I shot a pleading look to Emmett before turning to Mike.

"I have been in love with you since the day I met you. I knew from the minute I saw you, my life was complete. I love you, Mike!" I said grabbing his shoulders and pulling his mouth to mine. I used a technique I used before to make my mind blank while I made out with the vile Mike Newton. I counted the seconds in my mind.

When one minute was over I took notice to how "exited" he was and said, "I have to go. I'm wanted at home. I'll see you at school". With that I ran out to the jeep. Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"That was incredible! What do want to do now?" he asked smiling at me. I grimaced at him and said, "Well, first I am going to throw up… a lot. And then… I don't know what we should do".

Emmett grinned and said, "I know exactly what we are going to do!" he said driving fast towards Port Angeles. Just before we hit the freeway, he turned into a place called, _Breaking Dawn._ I followed Emmett inside and realized, "This is a bar!" I whispered urgently. He grinned and said, "So".

"So! What! I'm only sixteen! I can't get in here!" I exclaimed staring at the drunken people dancing around. For some reason the bouncer didn't even take a second look at us as we passed.

I sat at the table while Emmett went up to the bar and ordered two drinks. He handed one to me and smiled. "No thank you," I said pushing it away. Emmett just rolled his eyes, "its soda! I swear". I took a sip and it really was soda with a bit of an unfamiliar taste.

I took the other one and then seven more. By the time I was sipping the eighth one, I was up dancing with everyone else. I was feeling just a little bit dizzy and funny. (**AN, I have never been drunk before so I don't know if I described it right)** I figured it was from dancing too much.

"Emmy, come dance with me. You never have any fun!" I said trying to walk over to the table. But I fell three times on the way there. "Emmett, am I drunk?" I asked, dancing.

That's when I noticed mark standing behind Emmett. I walked over to Mark who was dancing. I straddled his warm face **(hint, hint)** and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me harder but before I knew it, Emmett was pulling me away from Mark.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" he asked as he pulled me out of the bar. "Let go of me. I was hugging Mark! I was going to tell him I like him!" I screamed slowly. He lifted me up and placed me in his jeep.

I tried to open the car door but my hands wouldn't grasp the handle. Then the car started moving and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**AN, that was just a little fun chapter. Don't worry. She won't get drunk that much in this story. It was a one of two times. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: What a Day for a Hangover

_Ugh, my head is killing me! _I thought to myself refusing to open my eyes. I decided to move so I could shove my head under my pillow.

BAD idea! My stomach churned as soon as I moved and I bolted into the bathroom. I could feel a cold pair of hands sweep my hair out of my face while I vomited. When I was finished I was swept into Mark's arms and carried back to my room.

"What happened last night?" I groaned, my head killing me.

"What do you remember?" he asked, grinning. I thought and groaned. "Me and Emmett played truth or dare. But after that… he took me to a bar and gave me a spiked soda! And then I… don't remember!" I said stopping myself before I told him the rest.

"You actually drank something Emmett gave you?" Mark asked, laughing. I shrugged and grinned sheepishly at him. He rolled his eyes and picked me up. "I know you aren't feeling well… but you need to eat" he said carrying me downstairs.

I blushed as he carried me into the living room.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright, Jamie?" Esme asked, feeling my forehead with her cold hand. "I'm fine. Emmett got me _really _drunk last night. Now I have a massive hangover," I said evilly to get Emmett in trouble. Then Esme screamed, "EMMETT!"

When she screamed the sound radiated in my head.

"GAH! That is not helping my hangover!" I said clutching my head.

"Sorry sweetie," she said patting my cheek. I smiled small at her and looked at Mark. "Can we go in the kitchen? I'm hungry?" Mark nodded and made me some pancakes.

"Good morning to everyone! Wow, Jamie, you look dead!" Emmett said grinning. "Mark, do you mind?" I asked laying my head on the table. I heard Mark smack Emmett on the head.

"Wow, your bitter!" he said to me, before shouting in my ear, "BABY!"

"EMMETT GET OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW! I WILL TALK TO YOU IN A FEW SECONDS!" Esme shouted very angrily. Emmett gulped and stepped outside, followed by Esme. I grimaced at Mark. "Must she be so loud?" I asked burying my face in his chest. He rubbed my back and scooped me in his arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he carried me and the plate of pancakes upstairs.

"You are going to have breakfast in bed!" he said setting me down in the bed and handing me the plate. I ate three and fell into a very deep and much needed sleep.

I woke up sometime later and stretched. I felt well rested and great. I looked around the room trying to find my cell phone. I walked out of my room and into Mark's room.

He was standing there, no shirt on. Only a pair of cargo pants. "I was just changing my shirt. When you fell asleep you stuck your hand in the pancakes. When I went to check on you a few minutes ago, you smeared it on my shirt," he said.

I tried to get my attention away from his perfectly sculpted figure. Seeing him like that only made me want to touch him more.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I… um… just wanted to know if I could hang out here, with you?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me towards the bed. My heart gave a little leap from the contact. I felt myself grinning stupidly.

As I was sitting with him, I fought the urge to just grab him and kiss his perfect lips.

Later that day, Edward and Bella came over. Edward read my mind and laughed.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _I thought loudly and angrily at him. Then I started singing O' Canada in my mind. He laughed even harder when I did that.

"Jamie, really, O' Canada?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up!" I said aloud.

Then I thought of something.

_Does he like me? _I thought to Edward, who grinned and nodded. My head started to spin with happiness and before I knew it, the stairs were coming closer and closer to my face. A pair of cold hands grabbed me before I could hit the stairs.

"Come on, we need to get you dressed and looking better then you do know. That is if you are going to do what I saw you do?" (**Guess who) **Alice said dragging me into the bathroom and tossing an outfit behind me.

I showered, dressed and let Alice pull and prod at my hair until it resembled something earthly.

"How is it going to go?" I asked, nervously. She grinned and said, "I won't tell you". She then pushed me into the hall. "Do it now!"


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hi, I'm Spartan Girl 350. I am taking over this story. Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife is unable to write for this story and has personally asked me to write this story because she has already told what path she is taking it. I will not be changing too much, just minimal changes. I look forward to hearing your review and feed back.**

_Summery :If you want to read the first six chapters visit __**Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife **__version of the story!_

_A young girl who has been abused at home for a while runs away and soon finds herself living with the Cullens'. She also finds herself falling head-over-heels for Mark Cullen. Enjoy._

_PREVIOUSLY _

_Does he like me? _I thought to Edward, who grinned and nodded. My head started to spin with happiness and before I knew it, the stairs were coming closer and closer to my face. A pair of cold hands grabbed me before I could hit the stairs.

"Come on, we need to get you dressed and looking better then you do know. That is if you are going to do what I saw you do?" (**Guess who) **Alice said dragging me into the bathroom and tossing an outfit behind me.

I showered, dressed and let Alice pull and prod at my hair until it resembled something earthly.

"How is it going to go?" I asked, nervously. She grinned and said, "I won't tell you". She then pushed me into the hall. "Do it now!"

Chapter seven: Yes or No

I was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple pink T-shirt. According to Alice less is more. I knocked on Mark's door. My heart started beating out of control. Mark answered the door and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Jamie, what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, I… um… was just… walking around and f-figured I'd c-come and say hi," I said nervously It felt like my tongue was swelling in my mouth making speech impossible.

"Oh, cool, come in," he said opening the door wide enough for me to go in. His gold eyes sparkled merrily. I sat down on his sofa and smiled at him.

I took a deep breath. The blood rushed to my face and I felt a little bit dizzy with fear. What if he rejects me?

"Do you want to go out?" I blurted. Once it was said I felt a great relief wash over me, until I saw his face.

"I'm sorry, I was about to ask someone out already. I was actually going to do it tonight," he said smiling. I felt dread and embarrassment wash over me. "O-okay, I'll talk to you later," I said walking into my room.

Fifteen minutes after I got to my room, there was a knock on my door. I opened it slowly, still feeling rejected. I gasped when I saw Mark standing at the door with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate.

"Jamie would you like to go out with me?" he asked, smiling. My jaw dropped.

"I thought you were going to ask someone out tonight?" I asked, looking to the floor. He brought his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking into his beautiful butterscotch eyes. "I was talking about you, silly," he said, smiling. I could feel myself blushing lightly.

"Do you want to go to dinner, tonight?" he asked grinning. I nodded, too shocked to say anything. He took the flowers and chocolates and placed them on my bed. He then scooped me into his arms and carried me downstairs.

He placed me down on the floor and said to Esme, "I'm taking my new girlfriend to dinner". I couldn't help but blush and giggle when he said that.

He took my hand and guided me to his car.

**I was going to end it here… but I figured I wouldn't be that evil.**

We drove to a restaurant just a little bit into Port Angeles. We seat ourselves and waited to be served. When Mike Newton walked over I could see the lust in his eyes. _Oh God!_ I thought.

"Jamie! What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling.

As response Mark put his cold arm around my shoulder and pulled me over to him. "I'm taking my new girlfriend to dinner, is that a problem?" Mark asked. Mike's face turned beet red. "_Your Girlfriend!_ She's mine! Aren't you Janie?" he asked me.

I gasped and said, "first of all, my name is JAMIE! And I will _never _be your girlfriend and third, you are dating Jessica!" I reminded him.

Mike's eyes filled with tears and he ran away sobbing, "first the Cullens' stole Bella, now Jamie!"


	9. Chapter 8

**I was stunned when Mrs. Hale told me the part of the story and I know you will be too. She also wants me to mention that the story is some=what based on her experience… Minus the faking of death and maybe a few other details.**

Chapter Eight: Can I Trust You?

Going back to school knowing my boyfriend was two grades higher then I was hard. My sixteenth birthday was coming in seven months and I couldn't wait because then I'd only be one year younger. I wanted so badly to be with him but his classes were all above mine.

At lunch time Mark runs down the hall and pulls me easily onto his shoulders. I was freaked for a few seconds and then I relaxed and giggled. "Let's ditch this afternoon," he said.

"Oh, but Mark, I have to dissect a frog in biology," I said and then pointed to the door, "let's go!" He laughed and started walking towards the exit. I passed Bella and Edward in the hall. I waved at them. Edward shook his head and said, "Ditching school. Mark, you're your supposed to influence the young not corrupt them".

Once we were outside, Mark started walking down the street. Once we got to the end of the road, he went into the woods.

"Hold on tight," he advised. I grabbed his neck just as her started running. My stomach, heart and lungs were pushed back into my ribs. I let out a gasp as the wind was briefly knocked out of me. Everything passed in a fast blur. When we stopped I was dizzy and slightly nauseous. Mark placed me on the ground and watched as I staggered into a tree.

"Ooh! My! God!" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie!" he cried, his face apologetic. I stablized myself and clapped my hands. "That was the most awesome thing I every experienced, can we do that again?" I begged.

Mark laughed and said, "sure thing".

That's when I knew I could trust him.

"Mark, can I trust you?" I asked. It was clear he could sense something big was coming, because he seated me on his lap.

"Mark, I'm not technically an orphan. I ran away from home. Actually, I faked my own death and then ran away from home," I said looking him in the eyes; they were so golden and bright.

"Why would you want to fake your own death?" he asked, stunned.

"It all started when I was eleven years old. My mother met _him. _Right away, I knew there was something off about him. He was too… too nice. He showered us with gifts and presents. I almost fell for it but there was a part in my stomach that told me something was really wrong with this guy," I started. Mark wrapped his arm tightly around me.

"Anyway, she told me they were married three weeks after they met. Apparently they visited a justice of the peace and made it official. The night of the wedding was the first time he raped me. It continued every night for four years. He would get mom so completely drunk that she wouldn't have any idea what was going on and then… well, I think you know what happened," I murmured, my eyes filling with tear at the memories.

"Oh my god!" he growled, hugging me closer then ever.

"But, since I got here, I've almost forgotten about it. Thanks to you and your family," I said hugging Mark. His cool skin was comforting.

"Are you… okay?" he said. I smiled a small smile. "I'm not perfect… who could expect me to be. But ever since I got here, I've been better," I said smiling.

"What is your real name?" he asked.

"Jamie Noel Gordon, it really doesn't suit me as well as Jamie Smith," I said smiling.

Mark thought for a second before saying, "Jamie Noel Smith… But for some reason I find myself liking the name Jamie Noel Cullen". Then, just like that he kissed me and my heart exploded with joy and happiness. Just like that, all the pain and anguish disappeared.


	10. Chapter 9

**The chapter you've all been waiting for! It's set right before the birthday party and directly after! What does Edward say to make the family leave?**

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Bella… NOT

"Hi, Bella!" I said waving to her as she walked into the house for the birthday party. I knew she wasn't going to appreciate the party or the presents we all bought her but it was worth it. (I got her a blue sun dress.)

"Come on, Bella! What is the worst that could happen?" I asked her, my mind flowing back to the dream I'd had earlier. It was of Bella opening a present and Jasper attacking her.

"Besides, I already bought your present," I said smiling. She groaned and said, "will you be mad at me if I live?" I let out a very small giggle and said, "You think you could runaway from a house of vampires who could catch you before your foot made one inch down the driveway".

"Okay, okay. I'll go but only for Edward," she said forcing a grin. I laughed knowing she was telling the truth. If Edward wasn't here, she wouldn't be here either.

"Come on, let's get this over with," she said pulling me into the house.

**** AFTER THE PARTY ****

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked for the fifth time ask Carlisle stitched up her arm. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly looking around the room. The coffee table was destroyed. (**We all know what happened)**

"Okay, all done. Now, we just need to figure out who's going to drive you home," Carlisle said looking at me as through asking me to drive her. "I'm not sixteen yet, I can't legally drive her home," I said even though I technically could drive her home.

"No, I'll drive her. We don't need you getting arrested Jamie," Edward said stepping into the room. His face was grim and grey, like someone had died.

When they were gone Alice walked into the house and smiled at me and Carlisle. "He's fine, he'll be back in a couple of hours," she said answering my question. I nodded and went upstairs.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Edward scream out, "family meeting! Right now!"

I got up and went downstairs. The entire family was already seated around the table. I sat down beside Mark. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. Rosalie scowled and Emmett snickered. "Are you going to get lucky tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Can we get on with this, Edward? Some of us were just _about_ to get lucky!" Rosalie screamed. I blushed when I realized what she was saying.

"We are leaving! Tomorrow!" Edward announced. I stared at Edward waiting for him to shout, "Just kidding!"

"Are you crazy? What makes you think we're going to leave?" Rosalie demanded. And I agreed with her.

"It's just not a good idea for us to stay any longer. It's not good for us and it's not safe for Bella," he said.

Tears sprang in my eyes when said that. "Wait a minute! You make it sound as though Bella's not coming," I said quietly.

"That's because she isn't coming. I'm am going to break up with her and tell her that I don't love her anymore!" she said. I gasped. That would absolutely destroy her. She'd never be able to get over that.

"It's my fault, why don't I just leave?" Jasper volunteered.

"It's not your fault. It's mine for letting it go on this far. We are all leaving, including you Jamie," he said. "And I don't want any of you to contact her after this. You have seen the last of Isabella Swan".

With that I stood up and looked him directly in the eye.

_This is the biggest mistake you will ever make! _His eyes flashed with guilt for a second before he made his face turn cold.

"You all have five minutes to pack your belongings," Edward said walking out of the room.

"Alice!" I screamed. "He can't seriously be doing this!" I screamed. She just nodded and said, "Unfortunately, he is. Come on, I'll help you pack. Jasper is packing our room already".

"Okay," I said following Alice upstairs.

The next day I got in the jeep with Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Mark. I felt tears roll down my face as we started driving away. I tried to hide my sobs but failed. Mark pulled me into his chest and let me cry until the tears were dried out.

I fell asleep eventually and the dream I had terrified me. It was Bella and she looked terrible. Her brown eyes were dull and dead, her skin was grey and lifeless. She looked more like a zombie then a living, breathing human. I woke up with a start. I looked Alice in the eye and said, "This is going to kill her". She shook her head and said, "he says she's strong enough to handle it, so she will".

After a few hours we arrived to where we were going. It was a huge house, the same size (if not bigger) then the one we lived in before.

"When is Edward going to join us?" I asked quietly. Alice shook her head, "he won't be. He's going to be off on his own". I looked to the floor.

I felt really tired all of a sudden. "Your room is ready. It's the blue one with the dolphin theme," Alice said, making me smile a little bit.

"Blue dolphin theme; what floor?" I asked happily. Alice grinned and said, "Second". And then with a wink she added, "Your room is the one next to Mark's". I blushed a little bit and giggled.

"Does that mean they will be getting _it _on every night from now on," Emmett asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes and marched into the house. My room was incredible. The room was painted like the ocean, with beautiful dolphins leaping all around me. I was stunned.

"What do you think?" Mark asked pulling me into a kiss.

"You are an incredible kisser," I answered back. He laughed and said, "I was referring to the room".

"I know, and it's incredible. But the price is awfully high. I have to leave me big sister behind," I said frowning at the ground.

**Things get more interesting in the next chapter. Big time leap.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Cliff!

March! It is now March for god sake and we haven't made any effort to contact Bella. I know she is in trouble. I don't know how or why I know, I just do. And besides the dreams I have been having lately have not been very comforting.

I dreamt that Bella was jumping on Harleys with strangers, riding motorcycles, confronting vampires and the latest one was her jumping off a cliff. That is the one that reoccurs every single night. But the weird thing is; it is like I am falling down that cliff right behind her.

Mark and I are still going strong. It's fun sitting to watch a movie with his strong cool arms wrapped around me.

Nothing has been the same since we left Forks. Emmett has stopped pranking and joking. Alice has pretty much stopped shopping. But we haven't heard from her or Jasper in a few months anyway. Carlisle and Esme are busy keeping themselves preoccupied from the world to notice the drastic changes in everyone.

As for me, over the years I have become great at hiding any emotions I might be feeling so no one knows that I am upset. About anything.

Mark and I were in Washington, DC at the time. We were exploring different places. But now that Emmett had forced him away from me to hunt, I am by myself. I was just about to step into the White House when I got the phone call.

The caller ID read _Alice._ I picked up my phone and before I could even say 'hi!' she frantically said, "You need to get to Forks! NOW! I saw Bella jumping off a La Push cliff, you need to stop her. You are the only one who can get there in time!" Alice begged.

"Alright," I said yielding a cab.

"Where to, little lady," the drive asked. I thrust a huge wad of cash into his lap. "This is for now and there will be more upon my safe arrival to La Push, Washington," I said quickly. He looked at the wad of rolled up hundreds and started driving immediately.

The La Push cliffs were exactly what I expected. I ran around like a chicken with her head cut off until I saw Bella, standing at the edge of the cliff, poised to jump.

"Bella, NO!" I screamed running for her. She didn't hear me and continued her motion anyway. I ran as fast as I could until I had grabbed her arm. But she had already jumped. But because I was gripping her arm as she fell, I lost my balance and ended up falling face-first off the cliff too.

Just like in my dream, I fell fast into the water. I was expecting to wake up at any second but instead of waking up, I was met with the icy water.

"Jamie?" Bella cried as we surfaced.

"Bella, thank god you're alright!" I demanded, just before an icy wave of water blew us both under. I gasped with shock, causing me to choke on water. I struggled to surface myself to take a breath but I anly found more water and blackness.

The last face I saw before everything went black was Mark Cullen's face.

I woke up to a very hot person pressing onto my chest and breathing into my mouth. I started coughing and gagging on the water in my throat as my surrounding became clear.

I looked over to see Bella sitting up with one of the tanned boys. The other one was looking at me with a mixture of concern.

Bella's lips were blue as I'm sure mine were.

"Bella!" I gasped staggering over to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"Jamie, oh my god! Jamie!" she cried, sobbing into my very wet clothes.

"You two can reunite after we get you dried and at Bella's house," the tallest tan boy said.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"Sam Uley, one of the shape shifters I'm sure the Cullens' told you about," he said pulling me into his arms and carrying me into a truck.

Bella was placed in the truck beside me. In the truck they gave us clothes to change into on the way to Bella's.

"How could you do that to Charlie, to Edward?" I asked her. "Killing youself will not solve anything," I said, tears running down my cheeks. I breathed I through my very raw, sore throat.

"I wasn't killing myself. It was supposed to be recreational fun," she said looking to the ground.

"Cliff diving during a storm, very deathly fun," I said bitterly as the chill ran through me.

When we reached Bella's house, we wrapped our arms around each other shoulders for support. When we walked into, Alice was standing in the doorway.

"Alice!" we both screamed throwing our arms around her and hugging her.

"Wait a minute," she said, "would you mind telling me how you are both alive?" Alice demanded.

**Next chapter, hint words, (Italy and Volturi) and Arom discovers Jamie's hidden gift. **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Explanations

"Well, you know what happened, that would mean you'd know how we're alive," I said quickly.

"I saw Bella jumping off a cliff and Jamie falling _with_ her. Then I saw a wave sweep you both under and then it went blank!" Alice cried throwing her arms up in frustration. "That usually means the person I am focusing on is DEAD!"

I thought for a minute, trying to think.

"Didn't you see those Jacob Black and his friend Sam Uley, the shape shifters, pulling us out of the water?" I asked quietly. Bella nodded saying, "Yeah, they pulled us out, got us breathing on our own and drove us home".

"Wait a minute, shape shifters! you're hanging out with _werewolves!"_ Alice screamed, her eyes becoming more paniced. "That would explain the disapearing act but..." she said, quietly.

"We're fine, Alice. Can I go take a shower?" I asked, dissmissing myself from them. Alice nodded and Bella told me how to get to the bathroom. I went upstairs and looked in the mirror.

I was a mess. My brown and auburn curls were fried from the salt water and full of sand from lying in the sand with wet hair. My face was extremly pale and dirty. My lips were purplish blue.

After I showered, I was still pale and my lips were still blue. I went downstairs to find Bella setting up a bed on the floor. She had already set one up on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"You and Alice are staying here for the night. One of the spots is for you and the other is for Alice to lie on and pretend she is asleep if anyone comes down," Bella explained happily.

"Oh, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said simply.

"Us leaving... it did you no good did it?" I asked. Once I said that she started sobbing. I let her cry on my shoulders and it wasn't until Alice handed us both kleenexs that I realized I was crying too.

"I'm okay now," she lied. I could see quite clearly she was _not _okay and that she had not been in a while.

"No, you aren't. And it's all his fault," I muttered storming into the kitchen for some warm lemonade. The door opened a few minutes after I got in the kitchen and I could hear Bella's father.

"Alice?" He asked noticing her. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking shocked. The look of shock widened when he noticed me standing in the room.

"Jamie, Alice... What's going on? _He's_ not with you, is he?" he asked quietly.

"No, _he _isn't here with us. We were passing through on the way to DC and we figured we'd stop by and see how Bella was holding up," I said quietly.

"Well, Harry Clearwater passed away today and I will be planning the funeral tomorrow, so you don't need to worry about me getting in your way," he said giving me and Alice a hug and Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"We can leave if you want us to," I said, Alice nodded.

"No, no, if it means seeing Bella interact with others, you can move in for all I care," he said smiling at us.

* * *

I fell asleep really late that night. I cried with Bella and Alice and appoligised to Bella for Edward's actions. "As Emmett would say,'he may be our brother but he's a dick!"

I'd dreamt about Mark and Edward last night. They were talking to some cloaked, red eyed vampires. And they wanted to die.

I woke up really early. I noticed Alice and Charlie sitting at the table. "Hey, Jamie!" Alice said motioning me to the table.

"She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't talk to anyone, she'd just sit in her room staring at the cieling. Perfectly catatonic. It wasn't until I threatened to send her to Jacksonville that she threw the hugest tantrum I've ever seen. It was truley horrible what she was like. It was almost like she wasn't living or connected to the living. She like something I'd never seen before. She like a... a..."

"Zombie," I finished for him. He nodded. Then for a second I remembered that dream I had about Bella just lying in her room, starring at the cieling, like a zombie.

I felt dizzy for a second, like I was experiencing de ja vew. I got over it really quickly and covered by saying, "it's our fault isn't it?" I asked. Charlie shook his head.

"I have to go," he said standing up to leave. "I have a funeral to plan," he said walking out of the house, his face was masking the pain he was feeling.

After Bella woke up we hung out in the living room, until Jacob came over. Alice left, her exact words were, "I'll be back when you let the dog out".

"Thank you so much for saving us," I said, my eyes were showing how greatful I was. He nodded and said, "It was nothing, really".

While we talked the phone rang and Jacob answered it.

"Hello... No, he isn't here... I'm sure he'll be home later but for now, he's got a funeral to plan," he said hanging up.

"That was Carlisle, the blonde haired leach. He wanted to speak with Charlie and when I said he was planning a funeral, he hung up," he said angrilly.

Bella was about to yell and say something but Alice barged in, her face crumpled in fear. "Did Edward call?" she asked. I watched as Bella flinched violently at the mention of his name.

"No, Carlisle called," I said. Alice shook her head. Then Alice shook her head and said:

"No that was Edward. He and Mark think you two are dead... They are going to the Volturi to ask to die".


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Italian Day

"Bella, you can't do this! You have to stay here, with me!" Jacob begged Bella as I climbed into the back seat of Carlisle's car.

"Jacob, I do have to. Because if Edward dies, so will I," she said, causing me to flinch. She eventually climbed in, ignoring Jacob's shouts of 'don't go!'

* * *

Alice burried the needle on the way to the airport.

On the plane to Italy, I sat rocking slightly back and forth. I couldn't help think of Mark, pleading to die.

"The Volturi might not do it. There gifts are too valuble," she said to herself.

"Who are the Volturs?" I asked quietly. Alice's face went blank for a second. "Well, they are the ones who make sure everyone follows the main rule and it's painfully obvious what that rule is," she said.

"Keep the secret," she said, repeating what I was thinking.

Once we were in the Volterra Airport, we sat by the door, waiting for Alice back. We looked out the window to see Alice siiting in a yellow porshe.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed climbing into the backseat.

The ride through the steet was quiet and tense expext the occassional squeal the car tires would make from being forced to move so quickly.

"They are going to expose themselves in the sun. Then the Volturi will have to step in. You two need to run to them... stop them. And you need to do it before noon," Alice explained.

"Before noon! It's 11:55!" I exclaimed, my face paling visably. Alice let out a troubled sigh. "I didn't say it would be _easy!_"

We arrived to a little opening before Alice let us out of the car and told us to run to the clock tower.

I grabbed Bella's hand and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. We shoved past person after person. Once we reached the square, we saw them. They were getting ready to step out. There was only 15 seconds left to stop them.

"Bella, RUN!" I screamed letting go of her hand and running through the crowd until I ran smack into Mark's shocked arms just as the clock went off. He gasped and pulled me deep into his arms. I noticed that Bella had made it to Edward, too.

"Jamie!" Mark cried, kissing my lips, setting my heart wild.

"Are you crazy? Why didn't you call my cell phone?" I demanded, happy tears running down my eyes,

He looked confused for a second before saying, "I did... it went straight to voicemail".

Oh, yeah! My cell phone died on the plane ride to Forks.

"Silly girl," Mark giggled kissing my lips again.

We were about to leave when a cloaked figure walked over to us and pulled the hood down. A girl around twelve stood in front of us. She looked a little bit like a boy execpt it was clear she was a girl. She had bright red eyes, so that meant she was a vampire.

"Aro has me to come bring you too fools back!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"You two, go back and join the party," Edward said kissing Bella on the cheek. The girl shook her head and said, "Bring the girls! I have a feeling Aro would like to meet with them as well".

I took Mark's hand and gave him a look that said, "It'll be easier if we go easily".

We followed Jane until we were inside a huge thrown room. The room from my dream. A vampire with a head of straight shoulder lentgh black hair. He grinned at us with a look of amusment. He walked over and took Edward's hand. After a few seconds of staring blankly into air, he grabbed Mark's hand and did the same thing.

He was about to say something when the door opened and Alice let herself in. Arom laughed looking back at Edward and Mark.

"Well, this is good. Betty and Jasmine are alive after all! All is good!" Aro exclaimed grinning.

***SKIP PAST THE WHOLE READING OF BELLA'S MIND AND JANE'S TEST***

"Jamie, let me read your mind," he said. Mark nodded at me, telling me it was okay. My heart fluttered quicker and I got a bit dizzy with fear. Aro having heard held his hand out and said in a false voice, "It's okay, dear! I won't hurt you. Let me take your hand".

I slowly put my hand out. The second his hand made contact, his eyes blanked over. "Such a brave girl! To go through so much trauma and not be a wreck. You past is so far one of the scriest I've ever seen from a human!" he said in a tone of admiration.

Then he said something that shocked everyone in the room.

"Amazing! It seems power is drawn to Carlisle. A mind reader, empath, a personwho can't be read. But now, he seems to have found not one, but two psychics!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You've Got the Power

"Oh, really. Bella's psychic?" I asked quietly, knowing he wasn't talking about me. Aro shook his head and laughed.

"Then who is?" I asked nervously.

"You are psychic, Jamie," Aro said happily clapping his hands together.

"Who, me! Psychic! No way! I am not psychic," I said looking between Edward and Alice for suport. For them to tell Aro how normal I am!

"Yes, you are. You are a Grade 2 psychic. You have visions while you are asleep. As I can see from your mind, you have basically foreseen the whole cliff-diving incident," Arom said happily as though he were talking about me foreseeing me and him going to tea in the park.

"N-no, that was a coincidence," I said, knowing it really wasn't. But I am not psychic, I am me... just me.

"You have been psychic since you were a child. As you got older your gift grew. You were able to see things not conected to yourself. Which is why you dreampt about Bella and he catatonic state," he explained running his hand over my head.

"B-but, that's impossible. I'm_ human_. I can't have powers," I explained. Aro shook his head once again, "It's a rare a human get's powers but when they do, it's usually a rough indicater as to how powerful they will be once they become vampires".

"I'm only doing this because it would be a terrible waste to terminate such powerful humans. I want both of them changed by Isabella's nineteenth birthday. Or else," Aro explained, quietly. "Go now! You have preperations to make," Aro said happily dashing us out of the room.

Once we were back in the stolen car, Edward was the first to speak. "I can't believe I didn't notice. I mean almost everything you have dreampt has happened," Edward said.

"_It's _nothing!" I explained. "It can't be," I said frowning at the floor_. Other wise, I would have been able to stop my mom from marrying Drake_. I thought, fighting the tears that were forming. Mark wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest.

Edward gave me a sympathetic smile and pulled Bella into his arms.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alice asked, frowning.

"Because, I have thought about it... It's just I can't tell dreams for reality when I'm asleep. If I say something and I'm wrong, you guys would hate me," I said frowning at the floor.

"Like the time I dreampt about Bella getting on some strange mans motorcycle," I explained, thinking that wasn't real until I saw how red Bella's face got.

"Oh MY GOD! BELLA ARE YOU CRAZY!" I screamed before Edward could even speak.

"I just wanted an adreneline rush," Bella murmered, looking at the floor.

"So, now what," I asked looking from Alice to Edward to Mark who was now runbbing my shoulders.

"You tell us _everything_ you have dreampt about Bella from the time we left Forks," Edward said, causing everyone to nod.

I fell asleep on the plane to Seatle and woke up in my bed in Forks.

"Mark!" I screamed, looking around. He ran into my room and sat on the bed. He ran his hand through my curls and said, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just couldn't remember where I was for a second. Are we home?" I asked looking into mark's eyes. He nodded and grinned.

"We are home, to stay," Mark said. I felt relief rush through me. "I'm hungry," I said.

"It's two-thirty in the morning. Can you wait until morning?You are human and every other human is asleep right now" Mark said.

"No, I haven't eaten in over a day. If I don't eat soon, I'm gonna puke," I said rubbing my growling stomach.

Just as we passed the door Bella and edward walked in.

"Alright. Let's go downstairs," Mark said.

"Bella's not asleep," I said smugly grinning at Mark.

"Bella is being stuborn," Edward explained grimacing.

"Can you two join us in the living room?" Bella said to me and Mark.

"Mark, can you meet us in the living room with some food," I said to Mark who disapeared into the kitchen.

Once in the living room, everyone in the family joined us.

Mark handed me and Bella a powl of chedder popcorn.

"Alright, you all know what happened in Italy. You all know what I want. Now, I want you to vote on me and Jamie becoming a vampires," Bella explained.

"I vote 'no'," Edward said in a frustrated tone.

"Shut up, Edward," Bella said returning the tone.

"I vote hell yes!" Emmett explaimed hugging Bella.

Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle said 'yes'.

"I'm sorry... but my vote is still 'no'," Rosalie said walking out of the room.

"Do I get a vote?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot for a second we are voting on your life as well. What do you say to staying with us forever?" Carlisle said looking at me.

"Y-you guys would keep me around that long?" I asked tears of joy running down my eyes.

"Yes, we want to adopt you," Carlisle said.

"Yes, I vote yes," I said letting tears spill over for the first time in a while.

The rest of the night was a blurr because I fell asleep, dreaming of Mark.

**The End**

**JUST KIDDING**

**There is way more story coming...**


	15. BIG EXCITING NEWS! ! !

**BIG NEWS**

**I've written a new stroy!**

**It's called, Blue Moon!**

**It's the story of Bella Hale.**

**She was found by Esme in the woods as a baby... Only, she's not fully human...**

**Enjoy reading about the drama, issues, and possible romance?**


	16. Chapter 14

**I know it's been a while for this story. I have had a busy summer and with college starting, getting my wisdom teeth out and getting yet another chest infection, things got busy! **

Chapter 14

Carlisle and Esme suggested that we wait a couple days for us to go back to school. Mainly, giving the people some time to adapt to the fact that we are back. Or as Edward says, "give them time to build up enough gossip to send us into caves".

I went to bed that night with Mark snuggled beside me. He was playing with my hair as I fell into a deep sleep. I had a dream of Mike asking Bella out, in a very rude way and her throwing her drink all over him in the middle of the cafeteria. Then, Mike, being the fool, still kept begging, despite the wet, sticky face.

I honestly couldn't help but hope that was a vision.

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs to where Esme was making pancakes.

"Good morning, Jamie. Are you ready for school today?" she said putting some pancakes on a plate with bacon and eggs. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I am so looking forward to lunchtime".

I didn't know if what I saw was for real or not but if it was, it was going to be hilarious. I decided to use this as a test to myself to prove if I was psychic or not.

Mark and I rode to school with Edward, Bella and Alice in Edward's Volvo. Mark took my hand as we arrived to the school and led me inside. I could see everyone staring at us with looks of confusion.

At lunchtime, I walked into the cafeteria with Bella, laughing about everyone's faces this morning. We were both drinking from small bottles of pop. (For anyone who doesn't know what that means, it's the Canadian way of saying Soda)

At that point, Mike walked over to Bella and said, "You know Bella. You a chick, let me be your rooster!" and then, he slapped her on the ass. (Just like in my dream)

Bella gasped and then poured her pop all over his head. (Just like in my dream)

Mike looked shock and alarmed by this and his face changed. "I'm sorry, Bella. Please, go out with me! I am ten times a better man then Cullen!" he begged. (Just like in my dream)

Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to her table where Alice, Edward, Jasper, Angela and Mark were sitting.

"Mike, have some dignity and just walk away," I whispered, knowing my family except Bella, heard.

As I started to walk to the table, Mike grabbed my hand, "If Bella won't go out with me, will you?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my hand back from his sweaty clutch and said, "Go away Mike, with what little pride you have".

Then a thought crossed my mind. I had foreseen that entire incident in my sleep. That is so cool. Edward laughed and nodded.

I couldn't believe it. Just months ago, I was miserable in my life. Now, I am happy. I have a family and an awesome power. What else could happen to mess this up?

NOTHING!

**Except for Victoria and her evil army of Newborns…**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**This idea hit me while I was getting ready for bed. **

Last night, the strangest thing happened last night. Some vampire tried to prank us last night. They threw a rock with a note tied to it, through our window.

The note said that the Cullens' would become human for a month. (**This idea is just for fun. It's not a scheme by Victoria)**

After Carlisle confirmed that no one in the room felt different in any way shape or form, sent everyone off with their business. At the moment, I was in bed, wishing Mark didn't have homework to do. It was because of the homework he wasn't holding me in his arms as I fell asleep. I knew in the morning, I would wake up in his arms.

However, when I woke up the next morning, he wasn't there. Which pretty shocking, since the only time he isn't in my room when I wake up, is when he is hunting. Hmm, Emmett and Jasper must have dragged him hunting with them.

I got up, used the bathroom and went downstairs into the kitchen.I turned the light and began digging in the fridge. I heard someone walking loudly (or loudly for this house) behind me. i grabbed a milk, took a long sip and turned around. I gasped and dropped my milk on the ground.

His face was a lot darker then it was before. His face was still attractive, very much so, but he wasn't as perfect as he was when he was a vampire. And his cheeks were getting redder by the second.

"Yeah, I know. I was sitting on my bed, watching Bella sleep when all of a sudden a warm feeling passed through me and I woke up and I was human," he said sounding confused but thrilled. He went back upstairs to see Bella.

I walked into the living room and to my surprise, Emmett and Jasper were bother asleep. They were sitting on the floor in front of the sofa and their heads resting on the coffee table. Their instruments for guitar hero was on the floor, indicating they must have fallen asleep quickly. They looked so different human. Emmett's face looked a million times soft then it was when I saw him last night. Jasper's face was covered in scars, lots of them.

I couldn't help wonder what had happened to him. I drapped a blanket over both of them. I would wake them after I got dressed. I walked upstairs and as I passed Alice's room, I noticed she was asleep on her bed. It was clear she was sitting on the edge of her bed picking her outfit for tomorrow when she fell asleep. That is when an idea crossed my mind.

I ran into my room and threw on some clothes and brushed my hair.

I tip-toed into Alice's room and grinned evilly. _This is for all those times you woke me at five! _I thought to myself.

I looked at the clock to make sure it was five on the dot. I stood right beside her and screamed out, "ALICE, wake up, school starts in three hours!"

She woke up and fell of the bed in shock.

"What are you doing on the floor? We only have three hours until school starts!" I said, holding back laughter. I could tell her nerves were shaken from being waken so abruptly. I knew because that was usually how I felt after she woke me every morning.

She tried to stand up but because her nerves were still shaken she could barely support her own weight. She pulled herself onto her bed and looked around the room as though seeing it for the first time.

"What happened? Why is everything so fuzzy?" she asked panicking. (Remember, she used to have super-vampire vision. Now she is back to human vision. It only _seems_ fuzzy to her.)

Her bright blue eyes were masked with confusion. "Well, I am willing to bet that Edward is human again and you look human, that means you are human," I said smiling.

"I'll leave you to get dressed," I said walking out of the room. I knew when she was back to normal, I would pay for that... But it was worth it.

I went downstairs and woke Emmett and Jasper. They were confused and disorientated. I couldn't help notice Jasper had blue eyes and Emmett had greenish, brown eyes. They both walked upstairs and disappeared into there rooms.

The only thing left for me to do, was to wake Carlisle, Esme and then finally Mark.

**I know, I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy with school. The Cullinary program is tiring. I have been coming home and passing out on my sofa. But now, I am more energised and I'll be able to update more often. I am adopting a new story and will be finishing that one before I begin two new stories. **


End file.
